A Father Never Known
by logansfirecracker
Summary: This is a short series of course about the briefs, what happens when a young Bra, accidentally sends herself back in time, with a jigged setting to Namek, thanks to her mother, and discovers the "Daddy" she never knew, a sweet series, read more to find ou
1. Chapter 1

Bulma stepped back from the large yellow machine she had just installed a CC4p90 engine, she examined the large egg-shaped contraption with a smile on her beautiful face, proud at her accomplishment of the day, she had finished the time travel machine, that mirari-Trunks had first traveled back in when he came to warn Goku and the other's of the androids. She tossed the pliers onto the clear plastic covering under the bottom of the engine compartment; she wore a white cover suit that protected her original clothes from the grease that appeared she had been swimming in. Her long blue hair was pulled up into a long ponytail and she wore mechanic gloves that were also soggy with grease.

"Dad, look, it's finished!" she shouted with joy, her eyes glittered with excitement. Dr. Briefs turned from the project he was working on to where his daughter stood, "Ah, yes, very nice dear. The power charger should be jumped off the prime energizer, "the quaky man replied as he pulled a cigar from his front lab coat pocket and popped it in his mouth, and then reached in his side pocket for a lighter.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hook it up now" Bulma said excitedly as she walked back up to the time machine and lifted a large latch beside the built-on ladder, she pulled out a large and heavy chord, allowing it to drop to the floor, she the drug the plug in side over to the large energizer and screwed it into place, after clasping the security latches she stood up straight and then flipped on the power switch and a small humming noise cut on.

"Ok, that's that. I am so excited I can't wait to try it out." She said, ""We'll first send it back just a few moments, to be sure that it is working with the analyzer git, to record records and procedures being carried on." She said.

"Mommy!" the voice echoed off the walls of the hallway that led to the 'Lab" Bulma turned to look to the swinging doors and a few second's later Bra, came bursting through the door's, leaving them swinging wildly after her form. Bra ran quickly up to her mother and hugged her tightly around her weist.

Bulma smiled and leaned down hugging the small girl gently, "Hey bunny, did you have fun with 'Grams'?" she said pulling up slightly to look at her daughter's face.

Bra smiled, nodded and then spoke, "Yes, mommy, I got three dresses, and…and, 2 shoes…" Bulma broke in, "You mean two pairs of shoes" she said with a smile, Bra continued, "Yes, and look" the pretty little girl held up a glass doll, with pink hair and pink eyes.

"Oh, well that's not creepy in the slightest." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Huh?" the seven year old asked.

"Nothing sweetie, she's very pretty, now wh…."Bulma paused "Bra, where are your shoes?" Bulma asked a little exasperation in her voice.

"Upstairs" she answered lightly. Bulma stood straight and back from Bra and then said, "Bra Rieanna Briefs!, you know not to come into the lab without shoes on. What if there was glass on the floor, or something had spilled?" Bulma asked firmly.

Bra stepped back and looked around her, "There's not mommy, ", Bulma sighed, "That's not the point, you know that when you take your shoes off at the door you put on your slippers or a pair of boots if you want to come in here." Bulma lifted the girl up onto her hip.

"Mommy, what's that?" the small child asked as she pointed to the time machine. Bulma's joy once more became evident on her face. "That bunny, is your mommy's 2nd best achievement in the whole world." She answered with a bright smile. Bra looked at her with question in her eyes. "Baby, it's a time machine, no one in the whole world has one, and do you see that one over there" Bulma turned and pointed to an exact replica of the first time machine that was plugged in, "It's not completely finished yet, but in a couple of weeks, we'll have two time machines." She finished.

"So you got the blasted contraption to work then" a rough voice, from behind her sounded. Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Daddy" Bra squealed with a large sweet smile.

Bulma turned to look at her 'mate', Vegeta stood just inside the doorway, arms crossed and face in its ever present scowl.

"Yes actually, it's amazing; I got it finished before my predicted deadline. It simply has to be charged and then tested, but everything is right on the blue prints, there is no doubt in my mind it will work." She said with a satisfactory smile in Vegeta's direction.

"About time, now you can do something useful and finally update the gravity room. I have long since surpassed the 500x earth's normal gravity, I require higher intensity." He said, his facial expressions remaining the same.

Bra struggled out of her mother's arms and quickly made her way over to her father, "Look Daddy," she cried happily while shoving the doll up towards him. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and took the doll in one hand.

"Hie shlem gwans, melida." He said as he handed the doll back to her, Bulma looked to Bra who's smile widened and she accepted the doll back, and hugged it firmly.

"I hate it when you do that" Bulma said, Vegeta said nothing but looked back to Bulma, "I tolerate your in-sufferable, babbling on this planet and have allowed my sired to speak optional speech…" Vegeta started, "It's Japanese, Vegeta, Japanese and English, and very rarely do they speak foreign." She said, "Yet it is allowed, they shall too inherit the Saiyjin tongue." Vegeta added.

"I don't understand what you say to them though, and you make no means to explain." Bulma said smartly. Vegeta notes the sarcastic tone in her voice, he also noted her pulled-up yet messy hair and also the slight grease streaks on her porcelain face.

"I tell you what has need of concern.


	2. Chapter 2

"I tell you what has need of concern." He said dryly. Bulma rolled her eyes at him and then turned to walk over to the lab table. She picked up the notepad and quickly made her way back to Vegeta, "And about doing something useful, look at this." She said handing him the notepad, and then crossed her arms in an original Vegeta mock stance.

He scanned the side offered and then flipped the page, looking back to her with a frown he said, "Are these date's supposed to be of some importance?" Her eyes bulged.

"Vegeta! We're talking about a trip back down memory lane. Anytime, and thanks to my genius, anywhere. All you have to do is enter the coordinates. Look, like this", she said climbing into the yellow machine.

"Get out of that thing!" he demanded. She turned to look at him, "Ah, you do have faith in my 'useless contraptions'." She said with a mock smile.

"More like I have faith in your ignorance to transport yourself somewhere in time." He said easily.

"Just come look." She said tiredly.

He hmphed and made his way over to the large object and quickly climbed the ladder to lean in, she smile at him and then said, "Ok, like look. I turn this knob here, and type in here these…co..ordinates" she said as she typed in the numbers, "and then I hit the green button" she said as she hovered her hand over the large green button, "and viola! We're back at Namek." She said with a smile.

"Even though the planet's been destroyed?" Vegeta asked gruffly. "Your going back to the past, not the place but the time, get it?"she asked gesturing with her hands.

"Yes, fine, fine, now get out of the bloody thing." He said taking her arm, Bulma smiled, he wouldn't say it but she knew he was more worried about her sending herself off, than anything else.

"Can I come up Daddy?" Bra, asked meekly.

"No!" he said a little forcefully. Bra took a step back and clutched her doll to her. Her bottom lip began to tremble. Bulma stood and climbed over, then allowed Vegeta to wrap his arm around her waist and then quickly lower them down to the ground.

"Aww, baby. It's ok." She said looking at Bra. Bra stepped up to her and hid her face in her lower stomach. "Daddy's mad at me." She said as she began to cry quietly. Bulma shot him a look of pure malice as she rubbed Bra's back. "No he's not baby."

Vegeta stepped up and pulled Bra's arm to move her away from her mother and lift her up onto his hip, as he went to life her she dropped the doll in an effort to hold onto Vegeta . He again said something into her ear in a language Bulma couldn't understand. She huffed and moved over to the table again, "She doesn't have shoes on, Can you carry her upstairs?" she asked as she started backing towards the door.

He nodded and moved after her.

The bot's buzzed about the kitchen, clearing the table and rinsing the dishes in the sink. Trunks sat way back in his seat slouching a bit, "Man, geeze I'm full." He said patting his stomach. Vegeta through back the rest of his water in one quick gulp and pushed himself up. "I'm going to change, you should to, you'll be joining me in the 'GR'." Trunks let out a loud sigh, and allowed his head to fall considerably hard to the table. Bra giggled at him. Bulma smiled and pushed herself up. "Can I come to daddy?" Bra asked. She had spent a few days working with Vegeta on concealing her kai and they were soon to be moving on to hovering and then flying.

"No, mam, yer getting a bath and then going to bed. You've got to get up early tomorrow." Bulma said walking to the sink that was now vacant and washing her hands. She gave her full pout, Bulma noticed out of the corner of her eye, "don't you give me that look" she said as she dried her hands. "Tomorrow 'Bulla'" Vegeta said calling her by her Saiyjin name She gave a soft smile and then picked up the stuffed rabbit that was sitting next to her. 'Gooby' she called it. Vegeta smirked and then headed out. Trunks ruffled her hair and then followed after his dad.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get your pajama's. You go to the bathroom and get the closet bot to run your water." She said as she through the towel into the kitchen hamper.

"I have to get my doll." She said in almost a whine. "Well hurry and go get it" she said tiredly and then headed out of the door.

Bra quickly climbed down from her chair, Gooby in hand and quickly ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the elevator. She held down the glowing arrow, fascinated as all children are by the lights and buttons in general. She entered the elevator and rode the short ride down to the sub level where the lab was. All of the auto lights were on, and as she passed down the hallway the motion lights flicked on. She stopped to put the provided lab shoes on and ran into the lab.

There on the floor she saw her sugar pink doll, she ran over and picked it up, dusted it off and gave her a quick hug. She looked back to her mother's project, she had wanted to see what it looked like on the inside, but her dad had said no. "Look, Gooby. That's mommy's favorite cheement" she said to the stuffed rabbit. She walked slowly over to it. She placed both toys in her right arm, confining them between her side chest and her forearm and then started to climb the built on ladder. When she got to the top, she flung the doll and rabbit over the edge and then pulled herself up and over into the circular compartment.

The control board in front of her had tons of buttons lined in a perfect row, all except for one button, a large green button off centered. She sat back on the leather seat, her feet didn't touch the floor, she set the rabbit and doll next to her in the upright positions. "Here you go Gooby." She said as she straightened the rabbit's cloth legs.

"This is a good hiding place, huh Gooby?" she asked the toy rabbit. Bra sat back and looked around her. She noticed the seatbelt pulled over to the side, she climbed up onto her knees and grabbed the medal clasp and pulled it down to fasten it over the two toys. "There, now your all safe." She said in a direct mock of her mother's saying. Bra sat back down on the seat, and looked around, she was startled when she heard a door shut down the hall and footsteps.

She quickly jumped up, and began to pull on the seatbelt to release her toys, she pushed the button that was to eject the medal clasp but it didn't release. She knew for sure if she was caught up here she'd get a spanking. She could hear the foot steps down the hall getting closer.

She pulled on the constrictor, with all her might and it still didn't budge. She jerked on it once, and then again, and then the third time she had jerked to hard, hard enough to lose grasp of the seat belt , and her balance. She fell back against the console, and against the green button. A loud humming noise started and steam rose from the underside of the capsule shaped contraption, two clear top encasing quickly emerged from the rim of the contraption to encase the seating area. Bra pushed herself up and ran over to the window, placing her hands against the glass trying to push them back apart. She was beyond scared she was hysterical, she saw her mother come running through the doors, "Mommy!.." "Bra!" Bulma screamed to her as she ran towards the time machine. Bra was thrown back, slamming into the floor, hitting her head and her right lower back on the 'lip' of the seat . She felt as though a giant foot were stepping on her, covering her whole body, it was extremely hard to breathe and her head was hurting but not as much as her back, she did the only thing she could think to do, and that was to scream for her mother.

A gust of invisible force had knocked Bulma to the ground, she quickly pushed herself up, to look back at Bra, only to see that both she and the time machine were gone. She stared wide eye's at the now vacant spot. "Oh, Kami" she whispered. "Vegeta…" she yelled as she scrambled to her feet and ran down the hall, "Vegeta!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loud engines sounded, loud enough to hurt Bra's ears. It was extremely uncomfortable, she couldn't even cover her ears, the pressure on her body was to much to allow her movement, she laid pressed to the floor, her back and head were throbbing. The floor was vibrating due to the machinery in motion under her, and the pulsating movement hut her back even more.

It was only a few minutes, before the sound died down, they actually sounded like they died, the vibrating stopped and everything was still. Bra could breathe again and she took in a long shaky breath, released it and then lay perfectly still. After a few moments she rubbed at her head, she could see straight up into the sky, a bright lit sky. She pushed herself up, whimpering at the pain in her lower back, "mommy" she whispered, as she searched her new lush surroundings. As far as she could see, there were these strange trees that were all identical, round at the top with long trunks. Grass was everywhere in thick mass, and there were blue water pools scattered around.

A beep hummed and then a female electronic voice sounded, "Destination achieved. Welcome to Namek. Gravitational pull: Earth equivalent, shields will be lowered in 5…4…3…2…1". At that time the two glass planes that covered the top portion of the machine began to lower down back into the store way of the machine.

Bra 'eepe'd' and jumped back onto the seat, and covered her ears and shut her eyes as this happened. Soon the low hum that the 'windows' made as they were lowered quieted and there was no longer any muffled sound from below the flooring, all was quiet and she slowly opened her eyes.

A bright red light that Bra hadn't noticed before was flashing. She noticed it only for a moment before her attention was drawn back to the pain in her lower back. She gave a light sob and looked to the ratty bunny doll still strapped in. "Oh, Gooby." She cried lightly and tugged on the bunny.

It was still trapped in the confines of the seat belt; Bra began then to pull on the seatbelt, since it wouldn't unlatch. Her head hurt and her back was starting to hurt worse with the strain she was putting on her bruised backside, tears welled in her eyes, and for a moment it became difficult to see. She sat back and sobbed loudly, she wiped at her eyes roughly and looked at her dolls, with a frown she grabbed hold of the top of the seat belt and jerked, nothing happened the first time, nor the second or third time, but the fourth time, the seat belt ripped out from the top of the seat, providing just enough slack for Bra to pull her doll's free.

Bra couldn't help but to start crying, she was hurting, and scared and alone. She gathered the dolls in her arms and hugged them tightly. Bra sniffled and then took the two steps needed to look over the side.

"It's ok Gooby." She kissed the rabbit and then lifted it and the pink doll over the side and dropped them. She looked over the edge again to see her dolls now down on the ground, she pulled herself up and through a leg over the side, making sure to balance herself on the outside ladder. She slowly made her way down; and jumped lightly to the ground.

She quickly retrieved her dolls and clung to them tightly as she slowly took in her surroundings.

"Mommy?!" she yelled slightly, but her mother was no where in sight. She was completely alone, there was nothing the light rustling of the odd shaped trees to hear, due to the slight breeze. Her breathing started to come in small huffs, she was beginning to panic, she was lost!

She remembered something her mother had told her once, when she got lost at the mall, her mother had told her if she ever got lost again, to remain exactly where she was, and that her mom could find her that way by retracing her steps.

"We have to stay here Gooby, mommy will find us." She told the rabbit and she turned and made her way under the time machine, she sat down Indian style and held the dolls in her lap, and did the only thing she could do, wait.

*************************2 hrs later *************************

Bra was still in her same spot under the time machine, though she was now curled into a small ball with her toys still in hand. She was woken by a loud splashing sound, she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked out into the distance, where the large body of water was. It was the largest pond of them all for she couldn't see the end of it, she thought maybe it was an ocean, she rubbed at her eyes with her small fists and then jerked her sight back to where she was just gazing, she had heard another loud splash and this time saw the water rise up to.

She pushed herself up to stand now, but only took a few steps towards where the splash was coming from, this time she saw a large golden object come falling out of the sky with great force and dunk into the water, creating a big similar splash. She turned and grabbed her dolls, and then quickly ran out from under the time machine and over to the edge of the small hill that separated her from the water. She peered down into the deep sea green water but couldn't see the pretty golden object, she saw fall out of the sky.

She walked slowly along the edge of the hill, scanning the water for the object. She still had no luck in finding it.

"Where did it go, Gooby?" she questioned her rabbit.

She had walked a little ways down the hill not even noticing the distance she was putting between herself and the machine. Continuing to scan the water she finally came across the large pretty ball, resting amongst a plant in the water that appeared a dark blue color and resembled the seaweed she had seen at the beach. She smiled and stepping closer saw that around that one, were others that matched it.

"There it is Gooby, there's lot's of them" she squealed with delight. Her smile soon faltered, "How do we get it?" she gave the pretty ball in the blue patch a frown; she looked around her for something to pull the balls out with. Oddly enough there was a large forked branch floating, just a little ways from where the balls were.

"You stay here Gooby" Bra said as she set the rabbit upright on the ground, and then she made her way to the small cliff hang. She first tried reaching out for it, but the long thick spindly limb was still out of her reach. She frowned and reached further out, her little hand turning white from the strain, it was no good. She really didn't want to get her new red overalls dirty, but there seemed to be no helping it, she laid down over on the ground and reached over the cliff hang again, stretching as hard as she could she was finally successful in reaching the branch and pulling it towards her, she pushed herself up and pulled it the rest of the way out of the water.

She dragged the branch behind her over to the area where the pretty balls were. "Look at this Gooby" she said as she went about the task of confining each ball between the limbs sturdy branches, and with a little difficulty dragging them right up to the shore, she had kicked off her shoes and socks and was now splashing lightly in the water the legs of her pants got soaked as she stepped into the water to get behind the ball's and push them the rest of the way up into the grassy area just a few feet away.

"I got them Gooby!" she said triumphantly with a smile, it had been a real task, the balls weren't heavy, but they were huge, almost coming up to her waist, it was a real deal rolling them things up the bank.

"Eauw" she said as she wiped at the hem of her pants, if there was one thing the child did take pride in, it was her appearance. Seven years old and the child had a fashion sense that would put any teenaged glam girl to shame. Bra shook the small piece of 'would be seaweed' that latched onto her pant leg, she smiled at the balls and was then distracted by a sound, overhead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eauw" she said as she wiped at the hem of her pants, if there was one thing the child did take pride in, it was her appearance. Seven years old and the child had a fashion sense that would put any teenaged glam girl to shame. Bra shook the small piece of 'would be seaweed' that latched onto her pant leg, she smiled at the balls and was then distracted by a sound, overhead.

She had heard it plenty of times in her life, it was flying, someone was flying and at a fast pace, it sounded almost like a plane. Bra could sense the power levels, they were spiked a little, but nothing she had not felt before, it was like a sixth sense to her to be able to sense energy, she had been doing it for a while but with Sir Goku, her brother and her dad being the constant norm, these levels were tiny.

Searching the sky for the source of the sound she walked a few feet over so she could see over the high cliffs. And that's where he saw them, two men hovering in the air, she couldn't really hear them but she could tell that they were talking. The most obvious thing about them is that they were dressed weird. They weren't wearing any pants, it looked like they were wearing one of those stretch suits she had to wear when she went to gymnastics, and they had weird hats on, and their glasses were broken, they only had one lens!

They suddenly shot down from the air, and the top of the cliff was now again blocking her view. She ran slowly back the way she had come and paused when she saw the two men, circling her mommy's machine. One of the guy's floated up into it and started rummaging around.

"Whatever it is, it's broke the smoke from the control panel confirms that" the thing said as he practiced hitting a button.

"I've never seen anything like it before, such a strange contraption." The other raspy voice broke in.

The guy who was inside the ship quickly jumped out and started circling the ship, knocking on the outside of it, "It's not Flanarium, but some other unknown source." The creature knocked on the side paneling, and a short hum sounded before the entire ship simply disappeared.

"Look out you idiot!" the other man called to his comrade as they both jumped away from the machine before it vanished.

"What happened, where did it go?" the other one thundered.

"I don't know, what did you do?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything you moron, we sh…" he paused and turned his head slightly. After pausing for a moment he started to make his way back down to the area from where he had just jumped away from.

"What are you doing? The other demanded

"Just wait here" he responded flying down to the ground and kneeling. He picked something up, and held it in his hand to better study it. A small capsule, labeled 'C.C. - 401', the soldier had no idea what it was but he was sure it would interest Lord Frieza.

He turned to his comrade and said, "Let's head back" and with that took off at high speed into the air, "W..Wait a minute what was it?" his friend yelled after him as he shot off as well.

It had all happened so fast, Bra started to run after them when the first guy picked up the capsule, it was her mommy's capsule, but they were gone before she even got to finish her declaration of, "Hey, that's mine!"

She was miffed. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips staring off in the direction they had just left in. She stomped back over to her dolls and shrilled, "Gooby, they took my 'click it'!" She said heatedly. She preferred to call the capsules "click it's" because they had that neat little button at the top that you simply clicked and threw away from you, which she thought was simply the best thing about them altogether, her being the seven year old that she is, could appreciate the un important-ness of the capsules.

Bra sat with the large golden balls surrounding her. She couldn't help but pout at her situation, what was she to do now, there wasn't really anything she could do, those two guy's had taken her mother's ship and she new she was going to be in even bigger trouble for losing her mom's favorite invention. Bra once again began to tear up at the thought of her loneliness, she was extremely tired, she balled up on the ground against one of the large balls and clutched her 'Gooby', tightly. It wasn't long before her exhaustion caught up with her, and she had passed out.

Bulma sat at her desk in the large lab, there were blue prints laid out before her, with the instructions listed on how to build the time device, the same blue prints she had used for her first time traveling machine.

Though not much was being accomplished, she sat with her head in her hands, sobbing now over the directives; the moisture of her tears was causing the ink on the thin paper to bleed significantly.

Dr. Briefs who now stood in front of the duplicate machine with tools in hand to build, paused from his work to watch his daughter once again, she had been like this ever since Vegeta stormed out of Capsule Corp and flew to Goku's cabin home in the mountains with Trunks and a dragon radar in tow. At this point in time Vegeta knew Goku had four of the dragon balls in his possession and with his instant transmission he would be of use in helping him locate the last three, he intended to wish Bra back. That had been almost six hours ago

That was also plan A, plan B was hard to face, the replicated time machine would take at least a week to have ready. A week until she would have her baby back.

There were six C.C. bots also at work on the machine, the blue prints downloaded into their data drive.

"What kind of mother am I?" she sobbed broken heartedly.

Her father sighed, "Now, now Bulma. Bra will be alright, she's a resourceful little thing." He said in an attempt to make her feel better.

Bulma felt rage run through her, for someone who was said to be and often proved to be a scientific genius, her father was attesting to be a true moron at this point in time. Trunks was resourceful, Trunks could take care of himself when he was Bra's age, and that was due only to the fact that Vegeta had taken him and trained him, weaned him from the human infant's weaknesses. Bra, though part Saiyjin was not resourceful, she was a baby, lost in the future, without the skills Trunks possessed at that age, and even that too was her fault. She had wanted Bra to be raised normal, without training, and Vegeta had obliged her, she had been allowed to learn little things, here and there, but nothing like anything the Vegeta or Trunks partook in.

"Dad, I swear you can say the stupidest things." She snarled pushing herself up. He flinched at her harsh words and turned back to his work. Her eyes were red and puffy, as was her nose, her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail with loose strands sticking to the moisture on her face, made her look only more pitiful to her father, he couldn't retort to her angry comment , she was truly at her breaking point and it was very clear to see.

She grabbed a large wrench and started to work, determined to hasten the process of completing this blasted invention.

"Bulma, perhaps you ought to…" Dr. Briefs started to say as he watched her violently take to 'building' the innards of the time traveler. "I'm good dad." She hissed at him without looking at him, nor pausing from her current job. He sighed and let her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later Trunks made his way into the lab, he looked beyond nervous himself, Bulma had instantly turned to her oldest when she heard the doors, "Well?" she asked impatiently, hopefully.

He let out a shallow breath and then spoke, "Dragon balls are a no 'go'."

"What? Why?" she demanded doing her best to contain her anger and tears.

"Well, we got all the dragon balls, Goku had them within the first couple of hours. We hadn't even called the dragon when King Kai dropped in on Goku….you know with that weird 'I'm your conscience' head voice thing" he said with a sarcastic twitch of his eyebrows "He uh, apparently knew what we were up to, and he told Goku it was no use. Bra's alive, apparently rules are different when time warping comes into play."

Bulma looked at him as though he were absurd. He sighed and said, "Look, mom it's a little difficult to explain. Because Bra wasn't alive in the time she is in now, she's entered a different dimension; it's a different timeline, so a different dimension. And since she is "alive" there now, the only way to get her back here would be for us to wish, first, for her "demise"" he quoted with fingers, the exact words King Kai had used, "wait a year and then wish her to the earths check in station, then wait another year and wish her back here." He watched his mother carefully, he knew there was no way he or his dad could wish for Bra to…well he couldn't even think it, so that plan was out from that first thought, let alone the three years that would be needed to get his little sister back.

The flood gates opened at that time, Bulma's breathing heavied and she quickly turned around and swung the large heavy wrench at the machine she had only moments ago been working on, she cried loudly and started cursing the machine as she beat at it, she ended up catching her knuckles on the metallic inside parts, however neither the sight of her bloody knuckles nor the pain radiating through them halted her rampage.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled at her taking a step forward.

Dr. Briefs stepped away eyes wide at his daughters' behavior.

Vegeta burst through the lab doors, the screams of his mate had him prepared for battle. Trunks looked to him shocked and yet concerned, Vegeta searched the room, nothing was out of place but his mate reigning violent blows against the contraption needed to return his youngest to this time.

"Get out!" he yelled at both his son and Dr. Briefs. In a flash he had grabbed Bulma around the waist and slammed her firmly against the wall, entrapping her between his arms that were braced on either side of her. Vegeta hadn't completely lost himself he was accustomed to reducing his strength always when around the 'onna'. The strength he had just executed with her now was nothing she couldn't handle, but it would definitely get her attention. The gasp Vegeta heard her father take had him roaring, "Now!"

The little man quickly scurried out of the room, his son, who knew better than to make him repeat himself was already long gone.

Bulma immediately took to beating on him, her rage and upset clearly blinding her from common sense, she had lost the heavy wrench she had been wielding when he first grabbed her, but she hadn't lost her fight. Vegeta scowled at her, but allowed her to vent her frustrations on him, his mate was obviously far beyond distressed and so beating at him with full force, though her aggressive throws were like mere pats to his form, he planned to let her tire herself out, but she wasn't and in the end it was her anguished screaming and crying that had him grabbing her upper arms and giving her a firm shake.

"Listen to me, listen!" he demanded holding her small frame firmly by her arms.

Bulma paused only her thrashing, but her tears and her sobs grew more anguished, as she went limp in his arms.

"Your of no use to anyone in this condition, woman" he said in a light but firm voice.

She looked up and threw herself against him wrapping her arms around his neck, and sobbed loudly into his shoulder. Vegeta felt the slick blood from her hands, on the back of his neck, and the metallic scent was overbearing all other scents in the room.

"I can….I can't do this Vegeta!" she sobbed, clutching him tightly.

Vegeta easily pulled her back from him and said, "Your going to do this woman, you'll finish the blasted machine and you'll do it now. She's alive onna, every moment counts…" he said harshly.

"This is my fault. I sh…." She started.

"This is no time for self-blame, no one can throw that clunker together but you, so forget everything else and do it!" He said vehemently while stepping back from her, she wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded at him.

Back on Namek

Vegeta swam the deep depths with a satisfactory smile on his face.

'Hmm. The imbeciles' he thought to himself, how easy it had been for him to steal the balls from Frieza, right out from under his nose, all of Frieza's soldier's were sure to be "removed" from service for their lack in apprehending him and for his easy escape in the first place, in one resourceful plan completely concocted by himself, he had gained the rest of the dragon balls and 'rid himself' of Frieza's soldiers, all without lifting a finger.

'Now, I need only retrieve the ball I hid back in that Namek village and I will be able to make my wish. Heh heh, I can't wait to see the look on Frieza's face when I am immortal, heh, when I am a super Saiyjin'.

Vegeta pushed himself through the water till he came upon the mountain side surface, the sandy land angled up to lead to dry land, Vegeta slowly made his way up and out of the water, doing his best to keep his power level low, he knew Frieza and Zarbon's scouter had been destroyed, but there was always that chance that one of Frieza's soldier's had one and they had got their hands on it, and until he had got his hands on the last dragon ball he wasn't going to chance Frieza showing up and making off with the ball's.

Vegeta took a few steps onto the bank, and then gave himself a brisk shake to remove most of the water, "hmm". He smirked as he saw the large golden sphere's all in the same area, "What a major league arm I have" he said to himself with a tight laugh.

He walked quickly over to the ball's the smirk on his face growing with sinful satisfaction, but as he got closer his smile faded, he was sensing something, a mere blip on the mental power radar as far as he could tell, but what had his attention is that he was right on it, it was too close.

'Could one of Frieza's soldiers be concealing their power, hell, Could Frieza conceal his power?' he didn't think so, and there was no way Frieza had located him this fast anyway. He walked over to the balls and then frowned down at what he found.


	6. Chapter 6

The small form that lay curled up in the center of his dragon ball's, was a great surprise. He looked her over with a sneer. It was obvious simply by appearance that first off it was female and secondly it was of a different species than these Namek's. Vegeta could also tell by the appearance of the alien, that it was a youngling.

"Well, what have we here?" he said crossing to the girl's other side to loom over her. The young's coloring was of an attractive sort, long, shiny blue hair spilled down her back and surrounded her form. None of the many bi-racial soldiers that Frieza possessed had coloring of this kind, at least none of which he had ever seen or killed. Saiyjin's were not born with such coloring, and he had to admit it was a flattering tincture and one that drew attention. It was this tiny creature that gave off a small charge from her power level.

Vegeta raised his hand to form a ki ball, whatever it was, was about to be blown to smithereens. He studied it carefully, the small alien slept lightly and sucked at its hand.

It was the light humming and the heat from the ki ball that brought Bra out of her peaceful slumber, when she opened her eyes all she could make out was a bright white circle with blue light outlining it, and a strong burning smell.

She instantly pushed herself away and looked up, and though the light was bright she could easily see the form of her father. "Daddy!" she cried as she pushed herself up quickly.

The ball of light receded to a small glow in her father's hand as he stood there and stared at her as though she had grown a second head. Vegeta scowled at the obvious youngling, its tiny stature was proof enough that there was no hope of it surviving on its own, especially with Frieza about. Vegeta crossed his arms in a menacing fashion; he had heard this "Daddy" word before.

'Daddy' that half breed had called Kakarot by that name, it was a reference that earth children applied to their sires,… he had found an earthling, one that had the poor misfortune of coming across his path and who was obviously dense, for it believed he was it's sire, he smirked at her, "What is it you called me?"

It looked terrified, it took a step away from him and hid its face in a cloth toy, his smirk grew wider. What would an earth child be doing on planet Namek, and why was it alone? Vegeta thought to himself, he had sensed other power levels, significant power levels, at least three others, but not Kakarot's, still the coincidence was still too obvious to not mention. "Tell me, it's obvious you're earthian, have you traveled here with Kakarot?" he asked while folding his arms.

Something about him was different; he looked slightly smaller in form than normal and there were a couple less lines on his face, but that was not what was suggesting her to caution, no it was something about the look he was giving her that made her scared, 'he's really, really mad' she thought to herself. She knew she was going to be in big trouble when she was found, but she normally had her father as a moderator when her mother was angry, her dad had only twice ever been angry enough with her that a heavy hand was warranted. She clutched 'Gooby' close to her, in an attempt to not have to face her father.

He was now behaving as he did with Trunks when he got in trouble and had to go to the gravity room. He ended up hurting for days, Trunks one time was trying to console her after one of her punishments from her mother and informed her that he would much rather take a 'spanking' from their mother than a 'walloping' from their father and that she was lucky.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. It was an accident." Her little voice cried loudly around the plush of the rabbit.

Vegeta sneered at her, that sound was awful, high pitched and piercing to his sensitive hearing, his scowl intensified "Quiet! You will abstain from that caterwauling or I'll blast you right now!" he barked harshly. Bra jumped slightly, began to cry harder, but managed to hold her breath and stay silent. She wanted to run and hug him, she needed him to hold her but she was too frightened. He walked by her and lifted a dragon ball with one hand, maneuvering it to rest wedged between his arm and hip.

"Now, answer me earthling, how is it you've come to be here, and is Kakarot in your company?" it's all he could figure, only Kakarot and the other worthless earth warriors knew of the dragon balls located on Namek. They would be the only 'earthlings' with reason for being present on Namek.

"Ojisan Goku's not here." She whimpered, she didn't know why her father was acting this way, "Gomen nasai tousan." She cried as she dry sobbed into her stuffed bunny.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the earth girl when she spoke Kakarot's given earth name, the little wretch was lying to him, she knew of Kakarot, the earthlings had spoken of retrieving the balls to revive those he and Nappa had so easily destroyed, he stepped up quickly and grabbed the girl up by the front of her red overalls, jerking her close, she cried loudly, the high pitch of her wailing was doing nothing but infuriating Vegeta further.

He shook her roughly, her head jolted back and she quieted for a moment before resuming her crying once again. "Don't lie to me earthling, you spoke Kakarot's earth name. Now you will answer truthfully or I'll make sure you never have the opportunity to lie again." He said menacingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Due to the requests and reviews from the fans of this story I decided to go ahead and post another portion of this fiction. It truly is one of the best I have written in my own opinion. I just recently went back and re-read this story again and was inspired more by the reviews to continue on, so really thank yourselves for you brought this latest chapter into existence.

Ps. A fair warning, I pride myself in keeping to character if and when I write, that's what I like to read, so obviously it is what I like to write. If you are reading this fiction than more than likely you have seen the series, you know the behaviorisms of all characters mentioned, again I try to retain that in the fictions I write, that can lead to some pretty semi graphic scenes. Let it be known that I in no way condone child violence, or abuse in any configure, nothing I write will be more graphic( but maybe similar) to scenes observed in the actual series.

Bra had never seen her father like this before, she couldn't even respond to him she was so frightened, she simply sobbed harder, "I do..dont….k..kn…know" she sobbed. Vegeta sneered again at her with disgust, he threw her down callously, she hit one of the dragon balls, making it 'clack' against another, the back of her head hit solid ground, and it knocked her dizzy, she fell quiet momentarily and then began crying anew. The rabbit fell away from her during her harsh hit and she brought both her hands to her eyes, to try and rub both the dizziness and the tears away, neither ceased.

Vegeta took the few steps toward where he had tossed her, kicking aside the doll, the girl had dropped a few more feet away from her. He set the dragon ball down and again, stood over the squealing child. He aimed his palm thumb tucked at her and formed another ball of light, readying it to blast her.

"You've had it kid." He said with a smirk.

Bra's head was literally throbbing, this was completely new to her, her father never treated her like this before, she had seen him and Trunks many times before while training throw each other but never had she been involved. She was certain he was going to punish her like he did Trunks, and it already hurt.

"Sv…svants, Dekka" she sobbed loudly. Vegeta once again paused, an again allowed the power ball to diminish slightly as he took in what the youngling had just said, she spoke Saiyjin. She was again referring to him as her sire, and apologizing only this time in the Saiyjin tongue, but how did she know of it? Kakarot had no recollection of himself being Saiyjin, let alone any of the attributes to his origin, language or otherwise.

Bra curled up, and cried loudly, Vegeta stepped up and stood over her. He let out a low breath and scanned the scene, there were large cliffs that would make for a descent stake out, while waiting for Kakarot, he would come searching for the runt, not to mention a good hiding spot from Frieza.

Vegeta was very curious as to how Kakarot had come by the Saiyjin tongue and sense relayed it to his young. There was no doubt Kakarot would come for the child, his time on earth amongst the earthlings had made him weak, he'd not allow an innocent to suffer, all he need do is wait, he stepped over to the balls, lifted and tossed them all into the same small crevice that was in the crook of the high cliffs. He tucked the last ball under his arm and walked back over to the small child on the ground, "Get Up" he said as he reached down and jerked her up by one of her red, dingy, damp straps. Her cries again grew high pitched and frightened. She was still dizzy and tried to walk as best she could.

He had hauled her to her feet but his steps covered more range than her small legs allowed her, she was all but dragged to the crevice area. As soon as he got to the coverage and the small clearing that was closely covered by the cliffs walls, he shoved her to the ground and dropped the ball with the others.

Bra instantly curled in on herself again terrified of the predicament she was now in. She was crying incredibly hard, her whole body shook, and it was obvious to Vegeta that her sobs were not allowing her enough oxygen to her small frame, her breathing was chaotic and her cries loud and extremely annoying, he walked over to her, knelt down and roughly gripped her chin.

Her whole body jolted with her sobs, her face was red and wet, Vegeta forced her to look at him, "Normally I find the tears of women and especially the young quite amusing, however your howling is very annoying. For your sake, I'd fall silent, my patience is just about out, continue wailing and I will give you something that will validate your fit."

Bra had no idea what he was talking about but she knew he was angry and she didn't know what he would do, so she did her best to calm down, holding her breath while the sobs still tried to escape her body and had her slightly jolting. Vegeta pushed her head away from him as he stood, looking down at her he smirked, and turned, he shot a small aura ball into the ground a few feet away from her, making a small earthy pot hole, and then walked back to the only entrance and exit there was.

Bra watched him carefully, still trying to calm herself. He had his back to her and he was looking around for what she didn't know. After a few moments he threw his hand out and shot out many small aura like disks. They were similar to Mr. Krillen's destructo disc, only there were more of them and they were much smaller.

Vegeta looked around, the silence was welcoming, he sensed for Zarbon and Frieza's power level, they were pretty far out, he had no worries on Zarbon, he was an easy take out, Frieza on the other hand, was an issue only for a little while longer as he was at he moment; one dragon ball short of immortality.

In the background he could here the child, muffling her sobs. And he heard her shift in movement, a light wind passed him and he was momentarily taken away from the thought of the kid in the back, he was still pretty wet, his boots were sopping but his attire wasn't as so.

Normally it would be Nappa who would "set up camp", he found himself rebuking himself for not keeping the old oaf alive, if not for just the trivial tasks of his would be comfort. He raised his arm and released thirteen senkai disks at one of the planets tall trees, the tree was quickly cut into long strips of wood and then with a few small gestures of the wrist, controlling the disks the tree was chopped into smaller pieces of wood.

Vegeta lowered his hand after allowing the controlled energy disks to fade, he turned to look at the girl behind him, "You, come here." He said harshly.

Bra only for a moment pondered if she should go to him, or actually if she could go to him, she was too scared of him at the moment, and that itself was something she couldn't understand, she had never been afraid of her father.

"Are you deaf, I said come here!" he said angrily.

Bra slowly pushed herself up, she began to cry hard again though silently as she slowly shuffled over to him, once she was close enough Vegeta quicker than lightning reached out and snatched her upper arm, jerking her towards him, she began to cry loudly.

With his other hand re reached down and took a firm grip of her jaw, forcing her to look at him, "Quiet!" he yelled. She again instantly tried to quiet herself but could not fully, she was grabbing lightly at the wrist that was holding her jaw, "While you are here, you will make yourself useful, you'll retrieve that brushwood there and bring it to the pit I've just produced, do you understand?"

Bra quickly nodded, Vegeta smirked at her and shoved her out ahead of him, she rubbed at an eye but made her way towards the pile of wood he had just created. His smirk fell when he felt the twist in his stomach that was caused by the claws of hunger, and no wonder, he hadn't eaten since he had left planet Arlea with Nappa, that would put him at a good twenty three days living sorely off of water, with another quick glance back at the dragon balls he moved forward, heading towards the water where on his way here he had seen giant creatures of the deep who though did not appear appetizing would at least sustain.


End file.
